


Good Luck

by Violet_Rose



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: M/M, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: Fic after their Eastern State Penn investigation and based off a vlog.
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Nick Groff
Kudos: 3





	Good Luck

Nick toed off his shoes and climbed up on the bed, sprawling out. He watched as Zak went to climb up next to him and shifted, stopping Zak in his tracks. "I believe I said you need to earn that $100."

Zak rolled his eyes. "Dude, that was for Benjamin Franklin's gravestone for good luck."

Nick smirked. "Oh, that $100 will bring you good luck. But, like I said, you have to earn it." He shrugged, stretching his arms up behind his head. "If you don't want to play… well then..."

Zak stood up at the foot of the bed and threw his hands in the air. Letting out a dramatic sigh he said, "Okay, what do I have to do?"

Nick smiled devilishly, folding his arms behind his head. "Strip."

Zak snorted. "What?"

Nick shrugged again and smiled coyly. "Strip."

Throwing his hat on the suitcase behind him, Zak turned and looked at the man laying sprawled out on the bed in front of him. "Seriously?"

"You want to earn that money, don't you? Get some of that good luck for the lockdown?"

Zak sighed, hands on hips and stared at Nick. The younger man stared back him, gaze never failing, until Zak's hands went to the hem of his shirt, lifting up. Slowly, he pulled it up, revealing each muscle. He watched as Nick's gaze flicked down to watch the reveal of tan skin and carefully sculpted muscle. Shadows passed through brown eyes as Zak's fingertips danced up his stomach, pulling the shirt up even farther. A dark nipple revealed and quickly covered again, casually teasing. Nick licked his lips, shifting slightly on the bed. "Take it off."

Zak smirked and pulled the flimsy cotton up over his head, tossing it on the bed next to his observer. "Belt," Nick whispered.

Slowly Zak unbuckled the belt, inching it out of the loops of his pants and depositing it on the floor at his feet. "What next?"

Nick's eyes clouded over. The room was definitely ten degrees warmer than it had been when they walked in. His own clothes were getting rather uncomfortable but that didn't stop him from saying, "Pants."

Zak walked over to the side of the bed and sat down next to Nick, who quirked an eyebrow. Reaching a hand over, Zak unbuckled Nick's pants, undoing the button and zipper. He stood back up and moved towards the end of the bed, pulling on his pants legs. Nick lifted his hips and let Zak pull his pants off, dropping them to the floor. "Not what I meant," he said.

Zak smiled as Nick removed his own tshirt, flinging it to the side of the bed. "It works for me."

Nick laid back on the bed. "But this isn't earning that $100 dollars. Guess you'll be doing that lockdown by yourself. Don't want to be there without good luck."

Within seconds Zak's pants hit the floor. Stepping out of them, he crawled up on the bed on all fours over Nick's body. Nick's chest heaved with each breath as Zak straddled his knees, bending his head down. Wet warmth stroked over Nick's clothed cock. Zak moaned, letting hot breath escape, as he felt the cock beneath his lips pulse inside the cotton. A hand raked through his gelled hair, bringing his head lower as hips raised slightly. Zak opened his mouth, sucking in the cotton and the flesh it covered. His tongue worked over the hot bulge, moving up. Fingertips played at the waistband, pulling it down slowly. Zak's mouth was greedy, taking in each inch of cock as it was revealed, sucking hungrily causing the man beneath him to moan and tug slightly on his short hair.

Pulling back, Zak backed off the bed, taking Nick's boxer briefs down his legs as he went. His own boxers hit the floor with the rest of their clothes before he climbed back on the bed, spreading Nick's legs as he went. Nick watched down his body, locking eyes with Zak as he lowered himself down. A sensual lick down the underside of his cock, blue eyes intent. Nick's breath hitched as the tongue travelled down around his balls, sucking on the skin. Moaning, Nick spread his legs wider as the tongue travelled farther down, licking a circle around his tight pucker. "Jesus, Zak," he breathed, moving his hands to fist in the comforter. A quick flick and Zak felt him tense and release. He ran his hands up Nick's legs, feeling the muscles twitch at his gentle touch. His right hand danced over the pale hip, long fingers encircled the hard cock his lips had abandoned, stroking slowly. Nick desperately tried to control his breathing, hands fisting and pulling at the comforter he was laying on. His eyes never broke contact with the blues. The wicked tongue danced the circle around his opening again and was met with a single finger that entered him slowly, twisting. Nick moaned Zak's name deep, eyes closing, breaking their contact.

The lips left his body, but the finger stayed, pumping in and out so slowly. The bed shifted as Zak moved up Nick's body. Wrapping both arms around Zak's strong shoulders, Nick pulled him down, kissing him deeply, hands moving to cradle his face. He moaned as the finger left him, replaced by the blunt of a cock. Stabilizing himself on his forearms, lips inches apart, Zak asked, "Have I earned that $100 yet?"

Thoughts were trying to connect in Nick's head as he wrapped a leg around Zak's, positioning them. "Plus tip," he whispered.

Zak smiled and kissed him as his right hand roamed down the side of Nick's body, resting on his hip. Slowly he pushed in, letting Nick adjust inch by inch. All the way in, Zak almost lost it. Dipping his head down to Nick's shoulder, he let out a long, low moan as they started to move against each other. Hands travelled down Zak's strong back, clutching at his ass, pulling him in harder. Nick's body set their rhythm, begging for more, harder, faster, as hands pulled and lips insisted. Zak's hand moved from Nick's hip to wrap around the pulsing cock bobbing between their bodies. Short fingernails dug into Zak's asscheeks as a blunt thumb rubbed over the head of Nick's cock. Zak felt the body beneath him tense, muscle clench around him as Nick let out a soft moan. Hot liquid pooled between them. Zak felt his own orgasm rush forward, his balls tightening as his legs trembled. Quickly, he pulled out and added to the sticky mess with a breathy moan of Nick's name.

Collapsing in a huff on his back, Zak closed his eyes, putting his arm over his face. He listened as Nick regained his breathing next to him and got up off the bed, returning moments later. Laying down and turning out the light, Nick checked the clock. "We can still get two hours of sleep before we have to get ready."

Zak was already halfway there, but he felt very confident about that night's investigation. He rolled on his side, draping an arm over Nick's chest and a knee over his leg. "We need to do that for good luck before every lockdown."

Nick laughed, resting his hand over Zak's knee. "A new good luck ritual," he whispered, and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on July 26, 2009 on DA


End file.
